EG's blockade of Scrimshaw
This is my analysis of the blockade on Scrimshaw for Saturday October 2nd 2010. Keep in mind this is my opinion and findings. You may feel free to disagree or add more to it. In the first two rounds it seemed that EG's navvers had a distinct lack of communication between each other as they seemed to want to operate individually instead of in pairs and tended to get decoyed/drawn away from the flags quite easily by Full Tilt. It also seemed as they were concentrating all their ships too closely when they had more than two on the board, which bogged down the area but didn't give many points. There seemed to be a large lack of co ordination between the ships, whether the admiral was not communicating his/her instructions well enough or the navvers just weren't listening. Also the JC was not as on top of which ship was loading that he/she should have been, so jobbers were spending time standing around waiting for instructions. There seemed to be very little communication from the XOs and COs to the jobbers, and some ships were going into kade without being fully stationed and without having all the gunners they needed, there was at least one occasion where the XO was gunning instead of getting jobbers to do it. There also seemed to be a lot of lazers/boochers that the XOs were not planking, so the XOs needed to be more observant of that. Although the Navving seemed to get better as the rounds progressed, either because they changed nav crew or the navvers started listening to the admiral. The Admiral didn't seem to be doing his/her job, but then we don't get to hear or see their conversations on vent and such, I can only judge on what I saw. Also there was a lot of people complaining of not being paid, but for the most part that was due to their own fault of not stationing/booching. EG's flag influencing needs work as a lot of their ships had no problems taking flags but instead of sticking around them to continue to influence them they would move off and try to chase Full Tilt ships. They however did a good job of keeping jobbing numbers somewhat close, although I believe Full Tilt won on that but not too sure what the final numbers were, usually when I saw the numbers Full Tilt was up about 5-6 jobbers over EG. During the long break between round 3 and 4 FT had 119 jobbers and EG had 103. The pay started off as fairly decent 1k per segment but by the end of the kade had gone up to 5500 poe per segment. The teamwork by EG in the final 3 rounds was a lot better than it was in the first 2 rounds, they seemed more co ordinated and seemed hungry for the win. Full Tilt seemed to lose will to fight, or ran out of ships. They started the pay war raising and then dissapeared from the board. I believe they ran out of ships, as EG had to float more ships over between rounds 3 and 4, so I would assume FT had the same problems. EG's early navvers went from ok to terrible, some were too aggressive and some were too passive. The worst that I saw, or at least that I was on ship with was Auran. There were others, but he seemed to be the worst. Their second set of navvers was greatly improved. They need to use those navvers more than they used the first set, but it may be that the second set is in a different time zone then the first set or were at work, etc. They did a great job coming back in the end, but the kade shouldn't have been as close as it was. The navvers also need to stop having their guns pointing in the wrong directions, too many times they had easy shots at FT ships but turned the wrong way or didn't react to the FT ship's moves. Also, they need to stop hugging the walls and ending up in the wrong postion to counter FT ships. All in all I would give the nod to FT for the kade, but the score ended up being 3-2 in favor of EG. Category:Special Blockade Articles